


sunshine

by crumbling_brain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, also a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbling_brain/pseuds/crumbling_brain
Summary: Jenny finally gets a date with her crush. That's it. That's the story.(Written for a friend)





	sunshine

She was sat on her couch, a blanket wrapped around her and her hands nervously playing with the edges. Sophie, her little white dog, sat next to her, looking far more interested in a bird that was chirping outside the window.  
Jenny was waiting for the doorbell to ring. Any minute now. Anxiously, she was picking up her phone for the tenth time in the past five minutes to see if she had missed any texts. 

Just as she was about to drop the device into the cushions again, a loud ring could be heard throughout the house.  
He was here. Gulping, Jenny made her way to the front door. She didn't really understand why she was so nervous, they have met often enough.  
Maybe it was the fact that it was the first time that Tom came over to her place, her safe space. Or maybe it was because of her giant crush on him.  
But she didn't have the time to think about that right now.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and was greeted by a wide smile.  
"Hi!", Tom said, immediately wrapping his arms around her smaller form. A bit startled, she let out a quiet "hello" before getting back on track and asking him to come in. They made their way into the living room rather quickly, but before any of them could sit down, Jenny spoke up.  
"Would you like a drink? You can sit down by the way, Soph isn't gonna bite you. At least she shouldn't."  
Laughing, Tom took a seat and accepted the offer, though coming up with a question himself.

"So. Are we gonna watch a movie or what did you have in mind?" Returning with two large glasses, Jenny contemplated the question shortly before answering: "Sure, a movie sounds good. Have you seen Logan Lucky? That's a good one."  
Shaking his head, Tom took a sip of his drink while watching Jenny pull up the movie on the big TV screen. He didn't show it, but he was nervous as well. When Jenny first suggested he come over, it felt much more like a dream than reality. He's been hoping to get more involved with every aspect of her life - and being invited into her own little world was kind of a big thing for him. 

"There, all set up, let's watch!" Jenny plopped down onto the couch next to Tom, taking her dog into her lap. Just to keep herself calm, she told herself. 

She wasn't really able to focus on the movie. Thoughts about all kinds of things about Tom kept crossing her mind. She wanted to ask him out, but wasn't that too risky? Who even said he liked her in that way? They have never done something like this before, maybe it's way too soon to think about dating.   
With a sigh she looked up at the screen, only to see the credits rolling. Did she really spend that long in her thoughts?

"Hey, are you alright?" The deep voice pulled her eyes over to the person sitting next to her, looking slightly worried.  
"Oh yea yea. I'm all good, I was just thinking about something." she tried to brush it off with an awkward chuckle. Smiling, Tom rolled his eyes before suddenly looking all nervous. "Okay uhm, I hope this isn't weird, but I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner? Now? As in, a date?"  
With wide eyes, Jenny stared at him. Did she just hear that right? Did Tom just ask her on a date??  
Taking her silence as a bad sign, Tom began trying to explain himself and apologizing, but getting stopped mid-sentence by a hand on his arm.

"Of course I want to, I would love that, actually!" Shooting him a bright smile, Jenny stood up and headed towards her bedroom. "Let me just get changed real quick and we can head out on this date!"  
Laughing, Tom stood up as well. Relief and happiness flooded him, he finally gets to take his crush out. He really was grateful.

\----

In her room, before going back out, Jenny quickly shot a text to her friend Elijah.

// HEY OMG I'M FINALLY GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM //

Smiling, she left the bedroom and took the hand that was being offered to her. It truly was a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha!
> 
> I don't think anyone, but one (1) person read this, so I don't really need to say much lol. I'm sorry that it's so short though, I didn't know what kind of personality to give Tom, so I kept it very compact hahaha. Anyways, I hope you still like it!
> 
> See ya -xo E


End file.
